The conventional vacuum generating ejector pump has required the provision of various pipes such as a compressed air inlet pipe, air intake pipe and etc. to be attached thereto and therefore, it has had disadvantages that when a plurality of pumps are used, piping therefor becomes complicated and further, since the exhaust gases are discharged from the body of the device, not only environmental pollution take place but also noises generate from the device.